The Wrong Surprise
by StrawberryFish92
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Rose to a new planet, but this time its gonna be a surprise, for him too.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Wrong Surprise**

**Rating: K+**

**Claimer: Yes, I do own Doctor who. Oh come on so many stories SOMEONE has to own it.**

**Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure**

**Slight pairing of 10Dr and Rose, you know, how they are in the real Doctor Who. Ok guys this is my first fic. My name is Fiona and I live in England and I'm in Year 8, I hope you enjoy this!**

Rose sat quietly in a chair by the control room, watching a certain Doctor in amusement. The Doctor, meanwhile, was crazily pulling levers and flicking switches, focusing on the screen to get to wherever they were going today.

"Where are we going this time Doctor?" she said excitedly.

"Well,my Rose, thats for me to know and you to find out!" he smiled at her, and laughed when she gave him a puppy-eyed look.

"Oh pleeeeease!" she begged.

"Nope, I'm not telling you,no matter how much you beg, and thats hard, you know me. I want this one be a total surprise this time." he told her half-firmly, but half-laughing because she started pouting.

"Oh fine!" she said, giving up, and sat back down in her chair, which she hadn't realised she had gotten off in the first place.

Rose liked the new doctor. He was different in many ways, but she had become accustomed to him. He was about an inch shorter then the the old doctor,and had a smaller frame. He had much more hair this time; a darkish brown that stuck up in some places and she sometimes had the urge to ruffle it up even more. He had deep brown eyes like her this time,which were a warm welcoming chocolaty brown, and were a slightly lighter shade then her own ones.His nose and ears were smaller and were of normal size, Rose sometimes missed his big ears,it was something she could tease him about.

"Hey Rose! We're here!" he said as the TARDIS came to a stop and settled on the ground

"Oh good!" she said, brightening up because she finally got to know where they were.

"So are you going to tell me where the hell we are, or are we on some deserted planet?"

"Oh, well, actually I don't know where we are either to be honest." he said looking down guiltly

"What? How will we know what to do here? What if its hostile?" she asked, looking worried for a moment.

"Don't worry.I told the TARDIS to take us on a surprise journey this time! She wouldn't take us to a planet that is hostile towards us!" he said in attempt to calm her down.

"Lets go outside and I'll show you!" he said grinning, marching towards the TARDIS doors. Rose sighed and got up and followed him.

But apparently the Doctor, and the TARDIS, had been wrong.

"Uh, Rose, I think we may find out where we are soon."he said to her.

" Too right," she said quietly when she had come to stand outside with the Doctor. " Typical of us.I knew something would happen like this."

The Doctor and Rose had conviently stepped out of the TARDIS to be greeted by being surrounded around a vicious looking race of purple coloured aliens that were carrying lethal looking guns and staff weapons. Rose mentally rolled her eyes,this was the third time this had happened. She hoped the Doctor would find a way out of this one.

"Er, um, hello! Take us to your leader!" he said in his usual attempt to try to be friendly when they met hostile aliens.Rose shook her head in despair, it never worked.

"Who are you? And how did you manage to trespass on our planet?" said one of the red aliens in a low, dark voice.

"Oh! Well I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Rose! We're just passing by." he said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong at all, but not mentioning how they got here.The alien didn't really seem to care where they were from anyway, and silently ordered two of the red aliens to grab hold of The Doctor and Rose.

" Oi! Be careful!" Rose scolded the alien who had grabbed her forcefully

" Yeah, come on, no way to treat visitors!" said the Doctor.

" Quiet both of you! You have trespassed on our planet and we will take both of you to our emperor to let him deal with you!" the alien said getting annoyed at the two.

" Well at least we get to see their leader like we asked Rose" he said quietly so only Rose could hear, and trying to be optimistic and brighten up the situation, even though they were now being frog-marched up to the city with the red aliens pointing their staff weapons into each of their backs.

" You mean like YOU asked Doctor."she said exasperately "I'm just glad we're together, normally we are split up from each other. What if they do that with us?" she asked worriedly

" Don't worry Rose. I can't guarantee that we will be together the whole time. But I'll try to get us out of this one as quickly as possible." he said to her comfortingly, and held onto her hand.

"I know Doctor," she whispered " You always do." They smiled at each other, and Rose tightened the grip on his hand.

They weren't sure where they were going, or if they would stay together, but they would make sure they would get out alive. They always did.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter two should be up soon, well at least I hope it will be, any ideas and constructive criticism is welcome, seeing as this is my first fic and I want to be able to make it better.**

**Oh I think I need a better name for my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Wrong Surprise**

**Rating: K+**

**Claimer: Yes, I do own Doctor who. Oh come on so many stories SOMEONE has to own it.**

**Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure**

**Slight pairing of 10Dr and Rose, you know, how they are in the real Doctor Who. Ok guys this is my first fic. My name is Fiona and I live in England and I'm in Year 8, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 2**

Rose and the Doctor were still being marched up to the city and they were climbing over a hill. When they reached the top, Rose gasped. In view was the vast city they were about to enter. It stretched out as far as the eye can see and looked magnificent. Rose stared in awe as her eyes looked upon the scene in front of them. There were many buildings in all different shapes and sizes and colour, one even looked a bit like a pear. Among that were several citizens scurrying about getting on with there lives. There was a small lake in the middle, but instead the water was a deep orange, the sky was a deep pink and behind the city in the distance was a tall mountain over- looking the city.

" Doctor," Rose said after she had taken everything in. " Do you know where we are?"

" Hmmmm," he pondered. " For once I'm not actually sure. This place looks slightly familiar, but I can't recall its name. Maybe we should ask these soldiers here what it is."

" Are you sure that's wise Doctor? What if your big mouth gets us into even more trouble?" she said reproachfully.

" Hey, that's not fair. Besides you want to know where we are right? So its the only way you're gonna find out!" he answered.

" Oh, fine then, but please, don't say anything stupid!" she warned.

" I won't!" he turned to the soldiers. " Er, could you please tell us what planet we're on and the name of your city? My companion and I would appreciate if you told us and it would be rather useful." he said brightly, trying to be as friendly as possible.

" That information shall not be confirmed" the alien said in his still emotionless voice. " Keep moving, we are almost at our destination" he added, giving them a slight push.

Rose sighed. Where were they being taken to and what would happen them? They didn't even know what the name of the planet they were on was.Great. She wondered if the Doctor was making and escape plan to get out of this nightmare.

" Doctor, please say your working out a plan to get us off this planet! I mean its beautiful and all and its another place we are going to explore but I'm not sure we're intended to have a good time here, we don't even know the name of the friggin planet yet!" she whispered loudly but made sure the aliens couldn't hear them

" Rose, calm down. There is nothing much we can do right now . We don't even know where we are and we can't exactly make a run for it now can we? We are just going to have to wait until we get there and see what their cheif wants with us. Then we can make a plan to get out or try to talk ourselves out of this or at least try to get information on this place, which would help make a plan. So basically thats my plan for now, like it?" he asked.

" Oh its fantastic." she said sarcastically saying an old catchphrase of the old Doctor. " But, I guess it will do for now."

They had entered the city and Rose couldn't help but look around. She looked as much as her eyes would let her while she was walking. The citizens looked a bit like the soldiers; they were all red, but slightly smaller. The road they were walking on was a pale blue with the buildings being either a shade of yellow, green or purple.All in all, it was a very colourful place. Sevreal citizens watched them being marched to wherever they were being taken, and had sad looking faces full of fear and worry for The Doctor and Rose. This made Rose even more nervous, the looks they got had probably just confirmed they weren't going somewhere pleasent.

" Doctor, I- where-" she spluttered nervously trying to get the words out. "Do you know where we are going, 'cause it doesn't look like we're being treated to go to this place's version of Disneyland." she looked up at him, and he tightened the grip on her slightly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Well, judging by the fact that we are being forcefully taken there and look of those aliens faces over there are one of sheer terror, somewhere you would rather avoid. Oh and, can you see any other race of aliens here, apart from us? I wonder what happens to them,to us I guess now, if they came accross here?" he added thoughtfully.

" No, I guess I don't. Doctor, I'm bloody scared." she clung to his hand as if it was her source of life.

" Well, I would be worried if you weren't, and to answer yours and my question, I think we are about to find out where we are." he said.

They had just arrived at their destination. Instead of the colourful bulidings and scenery that they had viewed earlier, they had arrived in front of an old looking, dull grey building. The Doctor frowned and looked at Rose thoughtfully. Rose frowned too. This isn't right, they both thought.

" Doctor, this building looks... very out of place." she commented.

" I know. Looks like this is the only grey coloured building on the planet."

" What do you think's inside?" she asked.

" Well Rose, I'd of thought you would have realised that this is where we are going, and soon, we are going to be the "things" inside it." he answered.

One of the soldiers marched towards the rusted old door which looked like the only entrance into the building. He then lifted a flap up that was next to it, which revealed a code lock. He typed the code in quickly and the door swung open.

" Right. In!" he said sharply in a gravelly voice. Two of the soldiers pushed them in, but this time, neither Rose or The Doctor complained.

It was quite a large building, and looked very old, like it should be the inside of a castle, but everything was made of rock and wood. To the left a few feet away was a staircase that lead down into the unknown darkness, Rose and The Doctor had a nasty feeling that they might end up down there. Fortunatly thye passed that and walked into the next room, which turned out to be a long corridor leading off to different places. They went through a door, and the room changed to look slightly more modern.

" Doctor, I'm confused, I thought we were going to go down into the dungeon." she asked curiously, but with a bit of surprise.

" Oh no. Not yet. Remember they said they would let their "cheif" deal with us?" he replied.

" Ah. Yes. What did they mean by deal with us Doctor?" she asked anxiously.

" The same answer to many things. We're going to find out." he stated.

They entered the room fully so could view the entire place. It was quite large, and it was quite bright so the Doctor and Rose squinted slightly. Then they realised where they were. There were quite a few guards around the place and in the middle was a large throne, with a particularly mean looking "cheif" as they called him sitting on it. The soldiers suddenly bent down bowing to him as well as pushing down The Doctor and Rose down too with them.

" I see you have bought the new slaves here you told me about earlier? This is them I see?" he said pointing to The Doctor and Rose.The soldiers nodded. " Good, you have done well, you are dismissed" he practically ordered. The soldiers bowed to the cheif quickly before marching out.

" So what do we have here? Hmmmm, humanoids most likely. Lets see where we can make use of you." he eyed them up and down, and Rose felt slightly uncomfortable. He pointed at Rose. " You look fairly small and weak, and must be a female of your species. Not sure what we can do with you." He turned to The Doctor. " You don't look much better, but I believe you are a male of your species? Correct?" he enquired

" Yes." he bluntly replied, making sure he said as little as possible so he didn't mess things up even more then they already were.

" Tricky situation." he said. " I'll decide what to do with you later. For now, you can go wait in the dungeons below. Guards!" he yelled, and the ones surrounding him came foward. " Take them to the dungeon while I decide what to do with them." they nodded and bowed, and took hold of Rose and The Doctor nad took them towards the dungeons.

" Here we go again." Rose sighed.

" Oh don't worry, We will get out of this somehow! Besides I told you we would go to the dungeons later, and look where we're going!" he said cheerfully. Rose rolled her eyes and gave a look to the Doctor.

" How can you be cheerful in a situation like this? I don't know how you manage it Doctor." she asked

" Well always look on the bright side of life! Being grumpy about it isn't going to get us anywhere! We need to think properly to work out a plan, and to that you need to be happy! Although, I agree with you." he frowned slightly, the change of mood surprised Rose slightly. " I don't like the look of this place, and its strange no other type of alien is here, and we _still_ don't know the name of this blasted planet!" he said. Rose nodded and he took her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. " We'll be fine." he added.

" You say that Doctor, but we have no idea what the dungeons are like, it may be where all the other species that came here go!" she said, her face lined with terror.

They arrived at the entrance of the dungeon, and Rose and the Dcotor peered down the staircase leading ot it into the darkness, Rose gulped slightly, not wanting to know what was down there.

" Get down the staircase slaves, now!" a guard ordered, and pushed Rose and The Doctor towards it. Rose took the lead with the Doctor following after and they walked down the staircase, hers and The Doctors footsteps echoing round the walls, and it was getting darker everystep.

_Oooh bugger, _Rose, and even the Doctor thought when thye were consumed bu the darkness in the dungeon.

**To be continued...**

**This chapter was slightly longer then the last one, seeing as I needed to fit more in it. I'm rather disappointed, seeing as I recieved no reviews and I would really like one for help and moral support, because this one was harder to write because I had none. Also, I need to know if someone is actually reading my story! Please review, it would help me loads and they make me happy. No reviews, and I become sad, and each chapter is harder to write then the next one. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Wrong Surprise**

**Rating: K+**

**Claimer: Yes, I do own Doctor who. Oh come on so many stories SOMEONE has to own it.**

**Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure**

**Slight pairing of 10Dr and Rose, you know, how they are in the real Doctor Who. Ok guys this is my first fic. My name is Fiona and I live in England and I'm in Year 8, I hope you enjoy this!**

**A/N: YAY! I have my first reviewers! Special award goes to hoVis for being the first one, and earns a big choccy bar! Encouragement is good and helps me go on.**

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor and Rose were in total darkness. The spiral staircase they were climbing down was very long and it was difficult to place your next step in fear of falling down. Rose held onto the Doctors hand for guidence and reassurance that he was still there with her. Rose had been glad they hadn't been split up this time, because she didn't like to think what it would be like down here all alone. They reached the bottom of the staircase and still couldn't see anything. A guard behind them went to a part of the wall and pressed some sort of mechinism. Suddenly light spilled through the room with torches on the walls being lit up. The Doctor and Rose closed their eyes in shock as they weren't used to the light anymore. Once they had got used to the light, they looked around a bit. The place was nearly empty, and it smelt a bit like the sewers, the stink probably came from the fact that the floors were damp and some sort of slime was merging through the ceiling on the wall. On the walls were chains with handcuffs and feetcuffs at the end, which obviously prisoners were chained to to stop them escaping too easily. And the floor was covered in rough stone tiles which were slightly damp and slimy. All in all, it was a misrable place.

" Doctor, how did we get into this one?" she almost accused.

" Why are you blaming me?" he said looking slightly hurt.

" Because, this time, it WAS your fault. I told you this place might be hostile, but no, you thought the TARDIS wouldn't take us to a place like this did you? You just marched outside in your usual manner and look where it got us." she said reproachfully. "Oh and I don't like surprise journeys, especially when you don't know where we're going either, 'cause then you can't tell me about it!" she added.

" Well, I know. Hopefully we'll get out of this one too. I'm sorry for what happened, but we've been in bigger messes then this. I'll find a way out, I promise. he assured.

" Hmmm, I don't think its wise to promise that. We don't even know where we are, and a bit of info on this planet would be helpful for getting out of here. Rose said.

" Well yes, but its not too vital. We just need a good escape plan." he replied in a thoughtful manner.

" You can think of the plan, and I'll just act along it. You'll probably have plenty of time to make it though, I have no idea how long we'll spend here." she said.

The guards came back and surrounded the Doctor and Rose. Once again, they were being dragged by two of the guards to one of the chained hancuffs and were clamped in tightly.

" You two shall stay here until the cheif decides what to do with you two." the guard stated.

" Yeah, we kinda guessed that from what your "cheif" said to us." the Doctor stated in a sarcastic tone.

" Silence! You shall not answer back to us, and especially to our cheif!" another guard shouted a them.

" Well then, you better hurry back to your precious "cheif" so he can reward you for your good work of capturing us. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere, not that we can. the Doctor replied.

One of the guards gave almost a warning growl to the Doctor, and shot him a death glare. Somehow, even though the aliens on this planet had red skin, his still went slightly redder with anger. The guards marched back to the entrance of the dungeon, and slammed the door shut behind them, and once again they were surrounded by darkness.

" Oh, well done Doctor!" Rose snapped, about a minute after the guards had gone,her voice echoing in the dungeon.

" What?" he asked innocently.

" Well we have certainly got on the wrong side of them now haven't we? Yet again by your big mouth!" she replied annoyed.

" Rose, we were never gonna become friendly with them anyway at any rate, not when they've treated us like they have. Besides, we can't just let them push us around completly, we gotta have some fun in this too!" he reasoned. Rose sighed.

" Yes but, what if they make our so called "punishment" worse then what they were planning before you retaliated against them?"

" You don't think slavery is bad enough? You want to lose your freedom? People fight for freedom Rose, all the time. Its the reason the universe has wars, just so they can be free. The reason the time war started..." he drifted off, and the sad, distant look he had when he thought of his people and planet came upon his face again.

" Oh Doctor, I'm sorry." she said with a guilty look and tone in her voice. " I didn't want that subject brought up in the conversation. I guess your right, I don't particularly want to become a slave, and I do want my freedom. However, what else do you think they'll do to us? They may have more then slavery in their mind." she asked worriedly.

" Well first we gotta think how we get out of this place," his mind coming back to reality. " And outta these chains, shouldn't be too hard, 'specially with my good old sonic screwdriver!" he said cheerfully. Rose smiled, that little device he had seemed to solve just about any problem.

The Doctor, although with some difficulty due to the chains, managed to get his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket. He held it in his hands carefully and broke Rose's handcuffs first, seeing as he couldn't really do his own as they were chained together. He then gave it to Rose, who undid his. She gave the handy device back to him, which he pocketed.

" Well now we're free!" the Doctor said happily. " But not completly yet. Getting out of this place safely and alive is the important thing. Don't want to be missing a limb by the time we get back to the TARDIS! " he joked. Rose smiled. The Doctor always seemed to brighten up the situation.

" Yeah, I guess." said Rose absent mindedly.

" Right, we need to get out of this slimy stink pit, and first of all, we need light, to see where the hell we are going. The guards here aren't very good, they forgot to disarm us." he said. Once again he got out his sonic screwdriver, and switched the little light on. He went to the walls with his sonic screwdriver and went around them carefully, inspecting every part.

" Aha!" he cried in triumph. " Found it!" he lifted up the panel flap and flicked the switch under it. Suddenly light flooded through again when the torches on the walls lit up once again, and both of them squinted slightly.

" Well thats better, now we can see." said Rose. " So how we gonna get out of here without them knowing?" she asked.

" Dunno yet! I'm just going to improvise!" he said cheerfully.

" What? You don't even have a plan?" she said surprisedly. The Doctor normally had a good plan up his sleeve.

" Well, I have a vague one, yes. But that consists of mainly legging it and talking. Plans never work out perfectly anyway, so we'll just go along with it." he said.

" Yeah, sounds...complicated." she said sarcastically.

" Its not complicated, its just deceptively simple!" he joked. Rose smiled. This Doctor seemed to have more humour moments then this one.

" Yes Doctor." she sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement.

" Right, we need to get outta this dungeon now." he said taking control again. " The door's over there. We need to get out of here before the guards catch us and see what we're doing." he said.

The Doctor strided over to the door in his usual fashion and went towards the door, sonic screwdriver in hand. He waved it over the switch and the door creaked open slowly. The Doctor smiled and put the screwdriver back in his pocket, in a way, he was very dependant on it to get him out of sticky situations.

" Come on Rose!" he yelled accross to her brightly.

" Alright I'm coming Doctor!" she said walking over to where he stood.

Then more trouble came there way. Just as they stepped out of the doorway, a loud siren went off no doubt alerting guards that they had somehow escaped. Rose looked at The Doctor in horror.

" This is where the improvising begins." he said quietly, but then they could here footsteps a distance away. "Come on Rose! Follow me! Run!" he yelled urgently.

They both ran as fast as they could, well as fast as you can run up a staircase anyway.

**Oooh, whats gonna happen next? Will they ever know the name of the planet they're on? Will they get caught? Well thats likely actually...**

**Sorry it took a while to update, I've been busy and this week is revision week, for my exams after half term.:( . On a brighter note, I'm so glad I have some reviewers! Keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Wrong Surprise**

**Rating: K+**

**Claimer: Yes, I do own Doctor who. Oh come on so many stories SOMEONE has to own it.**

**Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure**

**Slight pairing of 10Dr and Rose, you know, how they are in the real Doctor Who. Ok guys this is my first fic. My name is Fiona and I live in England and I'm in Year 8, I hope you enjoy this!**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, they've helped me and I will try to make a good story out of this!**

The Doctor and Rose finally made it to the top of the long, spiral staircase, panting slightly.

"Doctor!" was all Rose could say as she caught her breath back, clutching a slight stitch in her side.

" Hello?" he said absent-mindedly, fiddling with his sonic screwdriver again for some unknown reason.

" Well how do you think we're gonna get outta here then? Its not like we know where we are, or where every door and corridor leads off to do we?" she stated.

" Well, no. But thats only a minor problem." he said.

" What if we get caught? We would be in even more trouble! You can't exactly guarantee we're going to get out of this easily." she said worriedly.

" No. I can't." he said truthfully. " But I will try to protect you as best I can. I made a promise to your mum to keep you safe, and I'm gonna do my best to keep it Besides, her slaps hurt!" he said, rubbing the same spot where the old Doctor had been hit by Rose's mum. Rose snorted.

" Yeah, whatever Doctor. Right now, I think the wrath of my mother is the least of your worries right now. Well then, what we gonna do now?" she asked.

" Well, lets leg it and find a way out of here! Come on then, what are you waiting for!" he said to her in a cheerful voice. "Lets go!" he yelled, taking her hand and they started running off again, the feeling of excitement returning inside them. They ran past corridors, searching for a way out. Although the staircase to the dungeon had been near the entrance, it had somehow changed position, it must be a trick of the planets technology. They kept running on, but then they stopped short when they almost ran into a group of guards who by some unfortunate way of fate were in the same place they were right now.

" Who are you? How did you get out of your cell?" one of the guards demanded angrily.

" Er, erm, we were just - having a little stroll." he said with a guilty look on his face. "You know, so this place is more familiar to us!" the Doctor said, his best attempt for a cover story he could make up in a few seconds. Rose hid behind him in half embarassment, half fear. _Why didn't we think of a back-up plan? _Rose thought miserably.

" Seems like you two are more trouble then we thought." he commented. " We will take you to a more secure area. You may meet others, your lucky you got that dungeon all to yourselves." he said in a snarling voice.

" Yay, company." he muttered to Rose. " Well, they might be able to help, and let us know where we are, and we need a plan to free them too. just hope they aren't hostile." he said. Rose nodded.

" What if they're not though? What do we do then?" she asked nervously.

" Rose, stop being so pessimistic." he frowned slightly. " If they are, well, we've got each other. Besides, they will be locked up in chains like we were before, probably even more chains, they said where we are going is more "secure". he said, stressing on the word "secure" slightly.

" Go down fighting like always Doctor?" she said determinedly, getting into her fighting mood. The Doctor smiled at her fondly, Rose was always brave when she needed to be.

" Yeah, like always." he replied, gripping onto her hand tightly.

They reached their destination. Yet again it was another staircase leading into darkness that the Doctor and Rose had not encountered while trying to escape from the building. It was slightly larger, and there was a stronger sense of gloom surrounding them in the atmosphere around it. Rose gulped, whatever was bad about the last dungeon they had entered, it was nothing to compare what lay ahead for them in this one.This one was going to be worse, much worse. Also, it looked like they're might be more then just them in this dungeon. The Doctor saw Rose's nervousness and gripped her hand comfortingly, and gave her a small smile. She strengthened up again and her determined poisture and look came about her on her again, not wanting to show the guards any sign of weakness. As they went down the staircase, it was like they were repeating what happened before, until the stench reached there nostrils. Rose gasped in shock of the awful smell and covered her nose and mouth with her other hand. The Doctor wrinkled his nose slightly; the smell was bad but he'd smelt much worse in his life. They stopped outside an old, rust-covered door, which looked a little too foreboding for their liking, as well as the stench that came within.

" Get out of the way." a guard ordered sharply pushing the Doctor and Rose out of the way. He drew out a key from his pocket and put it in the mould-coated lock, he turned the key and the door made a grating noise as it slowly swung open. Like the other dungeon, it was pitch black, and they could not see anything.

The stink was even stronger once they had entered the room, and Rose was finding it hard to breathe from it. It smelt like mould and sewage, mixed with decay and death.

There was a steady drip from somewhere in the room and the floor beneath them felt horribly wet and slimy. Out of all the places they had been held captive, this one was definetly the worse, a one they would definetly evade if it were possible, which wasn't the case right now.

" In." an alien barked, pushing them further inside the dungeon. This time he didn't bother turning any lights on, and they made their way to some chains and were once again locked in them tightly. The two guards then marched abruptly out of the dungeon slamming the door behind them. Once they had left, Rose and the Doctor realised they probably weren't alone, as they could both sense movement.

" Doctor..." Rose said quivering. she moved closer to him, and clung to his arm as though to make sure he wouldn't disappear. He put his arm around Rose protectively to make her feel more safe.

" I'm here Rose." he whispered back to her. He looked at her, even though his eyes were used to the dark again he still could only make out the outline of her body, but he could tell she was frightened, no matter how hard she tried to control herself.

" How are we going to get outta this one then Doctor?" she asked. He could feel her shaking slightly.

" I have no idea. Well, the only thing we have to look foward to now is what the "cheif" wants with us. For now we just have to try and survive, shouldn't be to difficult." he replied.

" More difficult then last time though. We have no idea who else is here too." she pointed out.

" That too." he agreed. " I guess we need to rescuse them as well, but that shouldn't be too hard. Depends how much they want to leave, and looking at this place I think that is a high priority right now." he said. In the room there was a movement opposite them, and a voice spoke.

" That would be everyones top priority in this room." the voice said.

" Guess it would be by the looks of this place. We were told that the cheif would decide what to do with us." the Doctor repiled.

" Yeah, we were told that too, about a month or so ago. We're just left to rot down here, the lot of us. That is why the stench in here is so intense. In fact, some people in here have been waiting much, much longer. Like this poor fellow here, and others." he concentrated, and then his hands started glowing, which admitted enough light to look around most of the room. In a corner, a obviously deceased alien lay shrivelled up and blood surrounded him in areas, his body had burnt, rotten patches on him with what looked like mould starting to grow on him, several bodies around the room were in a similar situation. Rose let out a gasp of horror and shock, the tears rolled down her cheek like solitary raindrops falling down a window pane, she took in what lay around her; death and decay. The Doctor looked furious, and Rose turned into his chest so she didn't have to look at the horrible sight in front of them. The Doctor held her closely, knowing this was too much for her. He looked at the alien who had spoken before, and the remaing others.

" We're going to get out of here" he said darkly. " Now."

**Once again, sorry for the late update, but life and stupid exams get in the way and I also needed some time out to stop myself going crazy. So in the end, I only wrote this in small bits. I've tried to take all the advice I can, and I've enabled annoymous reviews. Please enjoy, I might not update soon again because its exam week starting from Monday. Hopefully I'll do well in my English one again. :D**


End file.
